L'amour comme une couche d'écailles
by michiyo44
Summary: Voldemort est mort, Harry est amoureux, c'est trop compliqué donc il faut l'aider. Un potioniste récalcitrant et d étranges changements chez Harry mêlés à des situations débiles ou dramatiques... voila à quoi vous attendre en lissant cette fic. Venez donc la découvrir...!


**Coucou**

**Voila enfin une nouvelle histoire, travaillée cette fois, non rédigée a la va vite sans relecture ou correction comme toutes mes autres histoires qui datent de ma période pré-ados et ados ignorante et hyper inexpérimentée (pas que j'ai plus d'expérience aujourd'hui mais c'est tout de même mieux qu'avant). Elle a été corrigé par ma super Beta Mayuri et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle plaira. Si vous aimez la fic, n'hésitez surtout pas a laisser un tit review et même des encouragements si je met trop de temps a poster la suite je tiens a terminer cette fic qui apparait sur papier et que je retranscrit peu à peu par ordi. Les critiques sont admis aussi MAIS pas d'insultes ou de commentaires sur comment je rédige mon histoire. C'est mon droit de faire un monde tout rose si ça me chante et de plus les gouts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas. Donner votre avis est différend, vous n'aimez ni le thème ni les évènements de l'histoire eh bien faites le moi savoir gentiment pas besoin d'agresser les gens pour ce qui sort de leur imagination car pour tout commentaire désagréable viendra une réponse désagréable rendue au centuple. Pour finir, cette histoire est YAOI donc homme X homme si vous êtes homophobes sortez de cette page! Aux autres je souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous prie de me donner votre avis ;)**

**Disclaimer: L'oeuvre de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à JK Rowling.**

* * *

_**L'amour comme une couche d'écailles.**_

_Ch.0 : Introduction, ou ce qu'il en est ! __(Corrigé par Mayuri)_

365-366 jours par an, dont 62 jours de vacances d'été sans possibilité de le voir, sans possibilité de l'épier ou de le frôler. Je suis pathétique, je compte les jours avant la rentrée, chose que j'ai toujours faite, certes, mais cette année et depuis 2 ans je le fais pour une raison très différente. Je compte les jours qui me séparent de lui, l'élu de mon cœur.

Eh oui, Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu s'est empêtré dans les filets de l'Amour avec un grand A. Et je vous jure que ce n'est pas un cadeau que m'offre le ciel. On dirait que le destin s'acharne pour faire de moi quelqu'un de tout sauf normal.

Pour commencer, tout bébé je déglingue Voldemort. En 1ère je le réduis en cendres. 2ème , je dégomme son Basilic, survis au venin de la sale bête et détruis un Horcrux. En 3ème, je démasque le sale rat, apprends à me protéger des détraqueurs en montrant des capacités exceptionnelles et fait évader Sirius et Buck. 4ème, je gagne le tournois des 3… euh pardon je veux dire 4 sorciers (bon d'accord Cédric est mort et Voldi est de retour en chair et en os, ce n'était pas forcément une année très glorieuse mais je lui ai échappé tout de même). 5ème, je rejoins définitivement l'Ordre du Phoenix, survis aux cours d'Ombrage, survis à Bellatrix, aux mangemorts et à Face-de-champignon-hallucinogène,… mais j'ai cru que je perdrais Sirius définitivement à cause du voile. (Eh dire qu'en déchirant ce foutu voile je lui ai permis de trouver une sortie, même si il a mis deux ans à sortir mais il est là c'est tout ce qui compte). Remus aussi était très heureux (entre eux il y a anguille sous roche je le sens). En 6ème à nouveau une année pas glorieuse avec la mort de Dumbledor (qui a ressuscité de façon inexpliquée, paraît qu'il s'est jeté un sort de fausse mort, donc son cœur s'est arrêté et l'avada n'a donc eu aucun effet et le voilà 3 mois plus tard de retour, ne cherchons pas à comprendre). Et enfin ma 7e où notre cher serpent noir a été rejoindre les larves, les vers et les coléoptères (nécrophages, je précise l'espèce).

Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que ceux-ci ont fait un bon repas. En gros, beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de mangemorts et quelques aurores de notre côté mais heureusement nos pertes ont été limitées et personne de mon entourage proche n'est à déplorer. Eh oui, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione et toute la clique a survécu mais j'ai tout de même eu une grosse frayeur avec Snape. Il faut dire que la situation était légèrement ridicule, j'explique :

J'étais en plein combat avec notre cher cadavre noir ambulant et en très mauvaise posture, (attention, ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester secret. Je ne le dirai sans doute jamais à personne. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.) Donc, j'étais en mauvaise posture et j'ai commencé à reculer. Manque de bol, derrière moi Snape se battait et reculait tout comme moi. Forcément à un moment Michael-Jackson-version-mage-noir-dégarni a lancé un sort et pour l'éviter il a fallu que je saute. Mon saut m'a mené tout droit à Snape à qui j'ai foutu un coup de boule, on a été étourdis, Voldy a essayé de m'avoir mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre et me suis écroulé tout comme Snape que j'ai entrainé dans ma chute. Le sort nous est passé au-dessus de la tête et a tué l'adversaire de mon professeur de potion, qui s'est très vite rétabli. Il m'a remis debout aussi vite mais voilà, à peine debout j'ai ressenti son corps se serrer contre le mien et me revoilà plaqué au sol de la façon la plus brutale (et exquise) qui soit par Snape qui m'a protégé d'un sort de découpe qui lui a légèrement touché le dos.

Ma peur passée et la douleur du plaquage digne d'un joueur de rugby envolée, mes pensées ont dérivé vers un sujet légèrement plus … plus … hum … disons agréable et ont occasionné une réaction assez flagrante mais surtout embarrassante. Donc je me suis levé à toute vitesse, rouge comme une tomate (enfin, la tomate à côté on dirait qu'elle est pâle).

Et là, horreur, un petit problème s'impose à moi par le biais de mon entrejambe. Comble de cette horreur, je vois dans les yeux de Tom-j-ai-des-sorts-pour-t-zigouiller que mon problème n'est pas passé inaperçu, et à son sourire sadique (qui soit dit en passant est cauchemardesque) qu'il s'apprête à en faire part à tout le monde. Ma réaction ? Eh bien une colère tout à fait inhumaine m'as envahi, j'ai alors hurlé un joli : « FERME TA GUEULE, JE VAIS TE TUER, EUNUQUE ! » et je sais pas pourquoi mais ma magie a pris ma phrase pour un sort de mort et a transformé le lord en cadavre.

Oui mais le plus surprenant c'est que Voldychou est mort émasculé. Je pense que le « eunuque » de ma petite tirade y est pour quelque chose. Tout s'est passé si vite que Snape n'a (heureusement) pas bien compris. Et pour moi, ma colère du moment à fait retomber la « tension » de mon cher… cher… bref, vous saisissez. Le lendemain dans les journaux on put lire comme gros titres : « Potter, notre sauveur, prouve sa dominance ! ! ! » ou encore « Harry Potter ou, l'émasculateur du mal ».

On est même venu me demander si j'avais coupé les parties intimes du mage noir pour les garder comme trophée. Ridicule, comme si j'étais ce genre de personne, qui apprécie de voir des parties d'un corps pendre un mur. Je haïs ce genre de trophées. Mais bon, un mythe est né, où plus tôt une légende à propos de la disparition de la masculinité de Mortdevol, et je préfère ne pas connaître les différentes versions. J'ai entendu un extrait où j'avais soi-disant arraché ses euh… truc avec mes dents et qu'après la bataille je les ai fait frire pour, paraît-il, déguster ma victoire. Inutile de vous dire que ça m'a valu un aller simple pour l'infirmerie. Pompom m'as gavé de potions anti-vomissement et à ma demande m'a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Passons, vu les événements passés, il a fallu que tous les élèves recommencent leur année scolaire. J'entame donc ma dernière année à Poudlard. Une année qui sera sans doute la plus calme de toutes, vu que l'autre est mort. Ou pas, j'ai tué le psychopathe qui voulait me tuer et en même temps j'ai créé DES psychopathes qui veulent m'épouser. Je reçois des centaines de lettres et de cadeaux tous les jours et j'en ai ma claque. Je suis forcé de trier le courier pour être sûr de ne pas brûler une lettre d'un proche. Tous des hypocrites ! Comme je vous le dis, je reçois des centaines de lettres mais la seule dont je rêve ne viendra jamais.

Eh oui, je rêve que Sev m'envoie une lettre d'amour passionnée remplie de poèmes et de parole gnagnans. Je suis navrant, stupide et totalement désespérant. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais lui me hait. Jamais, je le sais, il ne me regardera avec une autre expression qui ne soit le dégoût ou la haine. Pourtant pendant la guerre il y avait autre chose. Il y avait du respect, de l'admiration et un semblant d'acceptation. Qui a vite disparu après cela. J'ai remarqué la différence au premier cours de potions après la bataille finale. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. J'espère que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, mais j'en doute. Je suis à tel point désespéré que j'étudie de plus en plus les potions. J'ai appris par cœur tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver sur les potions dans la bibliothèque. Pathétique, vraiment pathétique.

Bon, le point positif c'est que je ne rate plus aucune potion et que je suis au niveau d'Hermione ou Draco. Oui Draco, la guerre ça rapproche des gens et Draco, Blaise, Pansy, leurs parents et d'autres ont rejoint la lumière depuis longtemps. Je ne vous dis pas ma tête lorsque Draco et Lucius m'ont protégé de la plupart de Mangemorts qui ont essayé de me tuer. Particulièrement celle que j'ai faite lorsqu'ils se sont retournés vers moi avec un grand sourire en criant « Surpriiiiiiiise »; un poisson hors de l'eau aurait été plus distingué. Je suis sûr que si Voldi m'avait invité à prendre le thé je ne m'en serais même plus étonné.

D'ailleurs j'ai découvert que Narcissa Malfoy était la meilleure amie de ma mère et qu'au même titre que Sirius, elle est ma marraine. En gros ma mère aurait mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard, presque toute leur génération était amie avec elle. Mais de tous Severus était son meilleur ami et Narcissa suivait de trèèèès près celui-ci. Un peu comme Ron et Hermione pour moi. Après la bataille, on a découvert la véritable personnalité de nos espions. Draco faisait exprès de se foutre des Weasleys et de Hermione. Lucius Malfoy est en plus un bon ami de Arthur, je vous jure ça fait peur un Lucius gentil et tout sourire. Je ne vous cache pas la syncope de Ron lorsque Draco est venus s'excuser. Un souvenir mémorable selon moi.

En fait le seul dont le caractère est resté a peu de choses près le même c'est celui que j'espérais le plus pour un changement, j'ai nommé « Severus Snape ». Je l'aime, je sais que c'est stupide et sans espoir mais c'est comme ça. J'essaie désespérément d'attirer son attention, j'ai même changé d'attitude à son cours mais rien n'y fait. Et me voilà, en vacances, à compter les jours avant le commencement de ma dernière année à Poudlard.

Pourtant ce sont les plus belles vacances de ma vie. Plus de Dursley, plus de cris, plus d'angoisses à propos de Voldy ZE retour. Rien que le plaisir d'avoir un chez soi, d'un Remus et Sirius aux petits soins, je sors dehors sans crainte, Amélia Bonnes en tant que nouvelle ministre compétante, un groupe d'amis encore plus grand, je suis même allé passer quelques jours au manoir Malfoy pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ma marraine. Et contre toute attente ça s'est très bien passé, je dirais même que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Draco et moi avions plein de points communs. En plus Pansy et Hermione s'entendent à merveille, Blaise et Ron se sont trouvé des rivaux dignes de ce nom en la personne de l'autre aux échecs et j'en passe.

Non, rancœur oubliée, il ne reste que l'amitié. De plus Draco m'aide un peu (BEAUCOUP) en Potions et il a deviné mon amour pour son parrain. J'ai donc son soutient ou plutôt son aide pour ce côté-là. Je l'ai déjà annoncé à Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris Hermione a lâché son si précieux livre (pour ensuite maudire mes satanées hormones qui lui ont fait lâcher ce précieux ouvrage), Ron et Neville se sont mis d'accord pour tomber 4 fois dans les pommes (je ne décrirai pas la bosse de 20cm qui s'est formé à l'arrière de leur crâne par respect pour eux) et Luna, fidèle à elle-même, m'a pris dans ses bras et félicité chaleureusement. Puis quand Ron et Neville ont eu fini de s'évanouir à chaque réveil ils ont enfin réagis : « Non… tu ne peux pas… pas lui ! Pitié Harry, que tu sois gay on s'en fout mais ne nous dis pas que tu as vraiment craqué pour ce… ce… ce monstre des cachots haïsseur de Gryffondors et toi en premier tu devrais savoir que lui il... enfin il… tu sais bien… il…c'est… » Ron ne savait pas comment exprimer ses pensées et donc Neville ajouta la fin de l'idée « Un battard graisseux, sans cœur et qui ne sera jamais en mesure d'aimer Harry Potter comme tu mériterais de l'être ! ».

Je sais bien qu'ils disent vrai, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, je sais que mon choix est illogique, mais je l'ai choisi, MON CŒUR l'a choisis, lui et seulement lui. « J'en suis bien conscient, croyez-moi les amis, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça. Désolé les gars, je suis vraiment désolé mais je l'aime et vraiment pas qu'un peu. SI j'avais pu choisir j'aurais choisi d'aimer les filles, Ginny par exemple, elle est tout ce que j'aurai voulu si mon choix c'était porté sur la gente féminine. Belle, intelligente, forte (autant physiquement que de caractère), terrible, aimante et j'aurais ainsi pu réellement faire partie de ta famille Ron, mais… je… » Ron me coupa pour dire « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec ma sœur pour faire partie de la famille. Tu es mon frère, Harry, il y a juste le sang qui change et ce n'est pas ce qui importe, c'est seulement le cœur et rien que le cœur qui importe. Et pour mes parents tu es un autre de leurs fils, pour mes frangins et moi un frère de plus. Pas juste un ami. Tu es mon frère Harry et au plus j'y réfléchis au plus l'idée de poursuivre Snape et mettre un plan au point pour le faire tomber dans tes filets commence sérieusement à me plaire. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle qui se transforma très vite en sourire machiavélique qui se propagea chez Neville.

Je pense que Snape devrait commencer à craindre pour sa vie. Mais au travers de cette phrase Ron et Neville m'ont fait comprendre que non seulement ils acceptaient l'amour que j'ai pour Snape, mais qu'en plus ils allaient m'aider, ce qui me fit vraiment plaisir. Neville a alors dit : « Vu sous cet angle, on va bien rigoler » du coup mon sourire s'est un peu fâné, mais très vite Hermione s'en est mêlée et ça m'a rassuré. « On va t'aider Harry. Luna et moi allons tenter de trouver ses points faibles et trouver comment les utiliser pour qu'il tombe raide-dingue de toi. » Là mon sourire a pris des expressions de pure joie et d'émotion, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rajoute « Et on va commencer par te rendre compétant en potion, je sais que tu t'es amélioré, je sais maintenant aussi pourquoi et je vais faire de toi le n°1 de potion à Poudlard. Je demanderai l'aide de Draco et on va faire en sorte que tu sois tellement bon qu'au final ce sera nous qui viendrons te demander ton aide. »

Bon Hermione ne change pas et puis de toute façons j'ai fini par apprendre à apprécier l'art des potions. Snape avait raison, c'est vraiment un art délicat et précis, et puis je suis prêt à tout pour que Severus me remarque, même affronter un dragon à poil ou plus simplement devenir moi aussi un maitre en potion après Poudlard. C'est pour vous dire comment je suis accro. Mais bon, voilà donc ou j'en suis, on va bientôt retourner à Poudlard pour notre dernière année et je n'ai toujours rien dit à Remus ou a Sirius, je sens que ça ne sera pas une année de réjouissances mais bon, qui vivra verra.

* * *

Voila pour la petite intro :D alors? verdicte? suite ou pas? = Review


End file.
